One or more embodiments disclosed within this specification relate to task management. More particularly, one or more embodiments relate to task management in relation to shared artifacts.
Modern software development requires a multi-faceted and layered approach. Software systems developed using modern software development practices are typically highly structured and highly complex. A complex software system can be thought of in terms of the constituent parts of that system. The constituent parts, referred to as software artifacts, come together to coalesce into the final software system.
As expected with highly complex systems, software artifacts are usually highly inter-related. Most software artifacts of a given software system will rely upon one or more other software artifacts. This interdependency among software artifacts requires a high level of coordination among members of the development team. In this regard, it is useful for members of the development team to know when particular software artifacts that are heavily relied upon by other software artifacts are undergoing change, whether that change is characterized as minor or significant.